Once a Titan always a Titan
by Izzy-the-writer
Summary: The Titans are facing a new threat and they need Robin to come back and lead them once again. Will the Team allow Robin to come back to his old home or will they forbid him to even see his old friends. And will Wally And Red pick the Titans or the League? FLINX, Robstar, Bbrae and other ships too...
1. chapter 1

So this is my FIRST fanfic so I'm honestly sorry if this sucks so please tell me if it does suck so I can fix it or stop it...

Anyways this is just a thing I have been wanting to work on so yeah, this is how I imagine the titans.

here it goes...

Nightwing's (Robin's) POV

Great Artemis and Wally are fighting...again, ever since their breakup the bond that they use to have is gone.

Not to mention this headache I have and their bantering is not helping.

Miss M enters and sits down beside me.

"What are they fighting about now?"she asks

"I don't know, something about Wally always making fun of her''

"Seriously?" she says amused by the reason. I just shrug

"How long do you think their argument will go?"

"Propably when Wally starts apologising" I say in a joking manner.

In return she giggles, Zatana eventually joins us and asks us what Wally and Artemis are fighting about now. We tell her and she just becomes speechless.

After sitting there and talking about random things for about 10 straight minutes...

 _Everybody to the main_ room. Connor said telepathically

 _What's going on?_ Miss M asks with concern.

 _We found a girl_ _we'll tell you the details later right now we need all of you here now. Especially you Nightwing._ Aqualad says nearly being emotionless

We all look at each other knowing what will happen if we don't go immediately, we all rushed out of the room and into the main room.

Only to be shocked to see Superboy carrying a girl wearing an indigo cloak with a hood and matching ruffles on her arms.

"Who is she?" Artemis asks making everybody turn their heads to her.

"We don't know we saw her near the mountain. While we were checking around the perimeter we heard a scream so we followed it and found her she kept on repeating 'Robin, need, find Robin'" Conner says

"She knew you Night so we took her here so that **_you_** can tell us who **_she_** is" Aqualad says stressing the words **_you_** and **_she_**.

I take a closer look to make sure what my guts were telling was true and it was it was really her. But why would she be here? I guess I'll have to find out later when she wakes up.

"She has must've placed a healing trance on herself" Miss M' says

"I'm going to call the League" Artemis says exciting the room

Wally runs and blocks her way. Knowing what'll happen if the League gets involved in this.

"Yeah don't do that" Wally says in a serious manner wich none of us (except me) has heard him say.

"And why is that?" Artemis saying acting like she didn't here him act serious

"Because if the League knows about this they'll take her off our hands and according to me thay have nothing to do with this" He finishes.

"Well I'm sorry if I ruin your whole plan to fli-!!"

"Artemis! Kid is right it's none of their business they'll just be bothered about the situation and besides this is my responsibility not theirs" I say cutting her off and defending Wally

"Fine"

"But what do we do now??" Miss M' says "If we aren't going to tell the Leuge then what are we supposed to do then?" she continued

"Well you said this is your responsibility Night so you tell us. What are we going to do?" Zatanna says encouraging me with a smile.

I nod and start to think. Well we will need all the help we can get but it would be much better if that help is from a Titian.Soo we need all the Titans that are still connected to and send them a message but the only Titan that I'm still connected with is Kid and Red!

"Artemis, Connor can you guys call Red Arrow, and whatever you do, don't call the League, please" I say

They both gave me a nod and Connor gave Raven to Kid and then joined Artemis to go and call Red

"You still aren't telling us who she is" Aqualad says looking at her.

oh right forgot about that!

"Her name is Raven and she's a Titan"

"What's a Titan?" Miss M asks

"The Titans are a group of superheroes that I made when I left" I say.

"Wally here is also a Titan well honorary Titan"

"Okay what's that?" Aqualad asks

"A titan who doesn't want to be part of a team and would rather work alone" Wally answers

"We'll tell you more later but right now I think we should put Raven in a room so that she can rest a little more comfortable" I say not wanting to tell everything yet

They both nod at me and go

"Hey Night are you sure we should be telling them about this whole Titans thing" Kid aaks me

"No I'm not sure but they'll have to know it eventually. And besides I know you're just worried about **_her."_** I say and look at his expression and couldn't help but give him a smirk.

"What are you talking about!? Who's her?? Why would I be worried about her? We are talking about the same **_her_** right??"He babbles out

"Pink hair, cat eyes oh we are definitely talking about the same her" I say confident yet teasing. "But seriously Wally you have nothing to worry about she can protect herself and besides she's not alone" I say comforting him

"I know, I know I just miss her and plus when I broke up with her she took it pretty well but me suddenly leaving her is what I'm worried about"

"Don't worry, once Raven wakes up she might have news about her" I say knowing that Raven will have that information.

"Thanks, but I guess the big trouble now is waiting"

Knowing this is true I let out a groan.

 **I konw its kinda short and I am sorry but please just stay tuned and I'll try to make it longer... So yeah thanks**

 **PS: I will try to atleast update once a week. thanks again!**


	2. A story to be told

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner Mom amd Dad confiscated my device and I couldn't write a story so yeah, here is chapter 2**

 **of** **Long Live Titans**

 **(seriously I need a better name for this story pls. give me ideas)**

Artemis's POV

This is frustrating!! I mean we hardly know the person yet everybody is treating her like a little angel it's just annoying I mean Nightwing seams to know what he's doing but _**we**_ don't and that's making me get even more frustrated! And what's even worse is _**Wally**_ I swear that kid has not been himself, since that girl came he suddenly became serious, not just serious but _**too too serious...**_ uhhh

Great now I have an amazingly painful headache...

 _Everyody to the infurmury! Nighwing and Wally are going to be doing a hell lot of explaining._ Aqualad's voice came through the telepathic line.

 _What about Red Arrow shouldn't we be waiting for him??_ I asked and everybody seemed to be in the state of shocked.. probably because there has been tension between me and Red but Night still ask for me and Connor to contact him so might as well ask...that is the right thing to do right??

 _Yah, Night wouldn't it be better if he also knows of the situation and not to mention Raven having **alot**_ _of scars_ _and wounds??_ Wally saying briefly. Seriously what happened to him first he was serious now he's actually _**concerned**_!?!?!?

Suddenly someone entered the zeta tube.

"Hey what's going on! You guys woke me up in the middle of the night and I don't get even a little welcome!!" Red says more to Connor than to me

 _Nevermind he's here. We'll be on our way_. I reported before anyone could even speak up

I walk over to Connor and Red to see that Red was in an immediate shock... honestly his face looks soo rediculous!!!

"Red to earth Red to earth!!" brilliant he is in deep shock "Look Red we really have to be on our way!! so snap out of it!!" I yell at him

"Okay, okay I think I'm good now" He then looked at Connor "I still can't believe you thought that me and Zatanna are dating" He says. So that's what Connor told him. But you have to admit they would be great as a couple! Oh, who am I kidding I'm just saying that because I don't want him to end up with my sister...

"Did Night tell you why you're here, right??" I aske him knowing Night he would have told Red already even if he asked us to call him.

"Yup, so where exactly is she?" he asked all signs of silliness gone from his face. Seriously what is up with people being serious all of a sudden??

Connor led us to the infurmury not that me and Roy don't already know, the three of us just walk in silence wishing that none of us would actually break it.

Once we got there Night and Wally are exclusively close to the bed Megan and Aqualad were sitting down on the two of the four stools there a I decided to sit next to Aqualad while Connor at Megan's side, Red along with the other two.. apparently Zatanna left to get more sleep, weird then again all of us still haven't gotten enough sleep, wouldn't blame her.

"Now that we're all here" Aqualad begins "Care to explain who is _**she**_ and why did you call in Red?" he says raising an eyebrow.

The three looked at each other nervously then nodded at Night.

"Well as you know I had a fight with Batman. At the time I didn't know where to go so I just roamed around the woods streets and even went from city to city. Eventually I found one where there are no heroes caught a criminal gave him to the police. I heard an explosion apparently it was a girl who was cuffed she then begun to attack me she broke my staff and was about to attack me again when Beastboy an ex doom patrol member came and smashed her to the a wall. He kept calling me sir wich I found annoying. 'the girl' then threw a bus at us but a guy with a hoodie caught it. She then started attacking and we were going to attack her the three of us when a black force field shaped as a raven appeard infront of us. A girl with a blue cloak appeared and told us that fighting wasn't the answer so I released her then she kissed m-"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! you got _**kissed**_ before!!??" I asked in utter shocked.

He just nodded and looke like he was use to my reaction

"Okay, sorry carry on, I was just surprised" I say making him go on.

"She kissed me and then told us to leave her alone if we don't want to be destroyed. Aliens then came threatening to envade the world if we don't want give the girl back. The guy with the the hoodie's hoodie got wrecked and revealed that he was half man half robot, we also learned that Beastboy could shape shift into any animal while Raven the girl with the blue cloak has magic and uses spells. Since we disobeyed then they said that the city would be destroyed. We started to banter and pointing fingers but Raven shouted and yelled at us saying 'Quiet"

He then stopped there and smiled. Looks like he was having a flash back about something. Then he carried on...

"We all then turned to her and came to our senses that we got ourselves in that mess and we'll have to get out of it together. Raven then transported us on the ship. The aliens were about to shoot their lasers at the city when we came we started fighting and nearly lost, but Raven casted a spell that broke the ship's engine and Cyborg was able to rewire his arm into a sonic blaster and sho their leader. We found an island and built a tower there we learned the alien girl's name was Starfire. We decided to keep in touch and became the Teen Titans." He finished.

"But of course that's not where it just ends"Red interrupted "The Teen Titans eventually expanded and gave other heroes communicators in wi-"

"In wich whenever they were in trouble and need help they can always send an SOS message and other Titans would be sent" Wally said cutting Red off

"But that still doesn't explain why you two have something to do with this" Connor saod. Of course he doesn't get it.

"We were honorary Titans, Titans who work alone or don't want to be part of a team" Wally said answering his question. Geez I still don't get why he's so serious about this stuff. "But Roy over there is part of a team called Titans East"

"Then guessing by your description she must be Raven" Meggan says.

"Yah, yah she is" Night says

Guess that story explains alot but that still doesn't answer why is she here.

The girl or shall I say Raven gave us a groan letting us know that she's awake...

looks like my questions are about to be answered...

 **So that's it for this chapter again sorry for not updating sooner. this chapter was kinda hard to write because there aren't any decent teen titans videos most are edited and suck so yeah.** **thanks for reading and pls. give me an idea on what to name my**

story thx **see ya guys next chapter!!!**


	3. Buissnes

**I know I know**

 _'What the hell Wise!! you updated a day late what's wrong with you!'_

 **I'm so so sorry about that but it's just the last chapter was kinda hard to write so I didn't really have time to plan this chapter out and that's why it got delayed.**

 **So yeah that's my reason and sorry** **again for the five people who are following and 2 people who favorited (i don't even know** if that's **a word but thanks I appreciate it!) and to Annachase922** **(thanks by the way for reviewing I really appreciate it!)**

 **Okay now that that's out let us begin** **the chapter 3 of Long Live Titans (srsly I need a better name for this)**

Raven's POV

My head hurts, it's as if I've been dead and brought back to life, screw that idea. I'm a demon it's even possible that I **am** dead. Tho I am half so what does that make me?

Why am I even thinking about? I should be thinking about what happened before I got knocked out or something.

So what did happen? Let's see, I was snoozing away when I got a call from Mas y Menos that Aqualad is missing and, oh yeah! Robin!

I've got to wake up and now I fainted at a side of a mountain! Anyone could've already found me!

Hopefully the healing trance worked because if it didn't I'm doomed. And I'm not for one who would say that especially after what I've been through with the team.

I open my eyes only to wish that I never did.

I immediately sensed seven people and three whom I recognize.

I sit up my head still a bit shakey.

Somebody assists me and I immediately recognized him.

"Robin?" More of a question than a statement

He chuckles "I go by Nightwing now, Rae" He says and my mind remember's the time when Starfire accidentally went to the future.

"Figures" I tell him sheepishly. I look around me and notice the other six people looking at me. This must be his new team,

"Hey, Raven how are you and green stain, hitting up?"A guy who I actually recognize asks.

"Seriously? that's what you ask her? You could've gone with I don't know, are you and Beast Boy making any progress yet or something?"Another guy who is wearing a yellow spandex teases.

The four of us broke into laughter.

"Nice to see you too KF" I say grinning.

"Hey! he gets a greeting and I don't?" Speedy says

"Hi, Speedy" I reply

"Actually the name's Red Arrow now"He says scratching the back of his neck.

"How original" I'm actually not that shocked that both him and Robin changed there names, not that I wanted them to change.

Our little reunion was spoiled when a guy who has tattoos on his body cleared his throat.

"I don't think you've actually really introduce yourself"He says in complete seriousness. But he seems to just be interested on what's going on.

Rob-err Nightwing was about to speak but I beated him to the chase

"My name is Raven and I am Nightwing's old teammate" I say knowing completely that they've already know who I am including about me being a portal.

 _You are the daughter of Trigon!!_ A female voice in my head yelled

"Ahh!" I screamed catching everybody's attention

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to do that" Says a girl with green skin. Note she is not from Earth.

"It's alright, but next time you do that give me a heads-up" I say trying to sound as calm as possible.

She nodded at me and a guy who is wearing a Superman shirt placed a hand on her shoulder saying that it's fine.

"We know who you are and what you are. But we don't know is that why you're here" Another girl says who is wearing a green crop top and green jeans says.

Wow what did I ever do to her to make her mad at me.

Then again my **_dad_** did nearly destroyed the world...

"We are sorry for being rude but I'm Aqualad and these are my teammates, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and as you already know Kid flash and Nightwing" He continues "Like what Artemis said **_why_** ** _are_** ** _you_** **_here_**?"

"Well... as you know Nightwing used to be the leader of the Teen Titans."

"How are the team exactly??" Nightwing asks

"About that. The crime rate around the world was getting lower by the second and without a decent leader we didn't see the point of staying the Teen Titans.So what I'm trying to say is the team dismantled 4 years ago and everybody decided to go their own seperate ways. Cyborg gave us all new identities so that we can all start fresh. All of us kept our communicators, but none if us wanted to go back to our crime fighting days."

I explain and all of them are eager to hear the rest so I continue...

"But then I got a call from Mas y Menos they told me that Aqualad called them and was telling them that the **_whole_** Teen Titans are indanger then he got cutted off and it was replaced by static that's also what happened with Mas y Menos they were explaining that Aqualad wasn't the only one missing when a gun fire started then it was smoke they were telling me that they need help when the screen suddenly bacame static" I finish.

"So you're here because you need **_our_** help" Aqualad said

"No" I answered

"The League's help" Aqualad continues

"No. I came here because **_my_** team needs **_our_** leader and members back"I said sternly. I have no time for this I should be with the others.

"Well, we can't do that and besides Nightwing or as you know him as **_Robin_** will not come with you." He continued to argue

"Aqualad I have to come with her" Robin interjects.

"No you're not! and that's final!" He commands

"Since when do you get to boss us around?" KF asks clearly disagreeing.

"Since you joined this team, KF and why do you even take part of this?" Artemis says demandingly

"Since we were chosen to be a Titan and we'll always be one, and besides our old team needs us and we're not just gonna leave them to die" Speedy or Red Arrow says

"Who says you are going to leave them to die?" Superboy asks

"This not your problem it's ours!" I say. I cant take it anymore they have nothing to do with this and they shouldn't have even known what happened anyway!

Aqualad was about to speak when a girl with black hair comes rushing in.

"The while League is here"

 **Sorry for the shortness but best I could do on short notice. Plus It has an interesting plot twist when tje League gets into the picture** **Also can you guys give me some advice about their charactersitics? PM if ypu guys are gonna give me some.** **And once again** **see you guys next chapter**

 **PS: Thanks again Annachase922 for reviewing and it's so nice of yoi to say that!**

 **-Wise**


	4. Sorry for the crappy chapter

**this chapter is a bit crappy but I tried not to make it not one so I hope you guys enjoy. And if you guys can guess what I changed in this story** **I'll give you a shout out**!

Nightwing's POV

This is nerve racking. I mean Raven is here saying that Aqualad is missing not to mention Mas y Menos! And now the League!!

For crying out loud the Freaking League is here!!

I don't know who called them, who called _him_ but I certainly will not be happy with whoever this person is.

"Where is she?" the 'Dark Night' asks, honestly why did I even bother trying to look and be like him all he ever does is make sure we don't get into trouble and teaches me how to brood

"Who?" I ask knowing who exactly he is talking about.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, **_Robi_** ** _n_** " He says threateningly.

"I'm here" Raven then says and raises her hand.

What is she up to? didn't she say it for herself? that this is the Titans' problem?

"You know why I'm here, you know what's been happening to my team, and you know exactly that this isn't in any way your business" She says emphasizing every word she spoke. Honestly I think she's actually hissed at him but I'm not sure...

"Well, You **_are_** going to be taking or shall I say **_using_** one of our protege so in any way this **_is_** myself and my teams business" He retorted.

"Oh, please you practically treat them like lab rats and you

clearly have no trust or respect for them!" She say in a tone that you can never disagree.

But of course she is fighting with Batman not an inexperience Rookie.

"How dare you sa-!" He gets cut off by the sound of the alarm going off.

"Trouble"

 **Sorry i know it's short amd I didn't update last week but I kinda have problems because my grades are going down I got am 81 and 83 wich ruined my shot on a really good school so I'm sort off a goner by now but yeah!**

 **And also** **please** **RR**

 **Love Wise**


	5. Next chapter

Raven's POV

I can't believe this! My team is in danger, sorry let me emphasize that, MY TEAM is in complete and absolute DANGER. And that old man is just asking me to oh wait, making me to hand the problem over to the League! I don't even understand why the other titans wanted to work as their "precious little protege".

But of course I can't rant about that at the momment due to their facility's alarm going off. Brilliant just what I needed more problems and trouble. Luckily I got to actually help out on what's going to happen thanks to Black Cannary.

So let's see the trouble, I am currently on top of a building looking for the trouble.

I honestly can't see anything it's quite dark right now and I have no idea what time it is.

Then I hear someone in my head

'sector three there's a bunch of robots and I see two girls one boy fighting them off whilst also running' Artemis (the mean girl) reports.

' don't do anything without my signal or approval, we're all on our way ' Aqualad replies.

Did Artemis say robots? I better head there because those were the things that attacked Mas y Menos. Yup, I know a crucial detail that I didnt tell the team and League. But robots?! So that means those who were running are Titans! I've got to head there fast and by fast I'll just teleport.

I open a portal and go, leaving my sector to go to the 3rd one.

Wally's (Kid Flash) POV

Once I hear Aqualad's voice, I ran instantly to sector three, since they placed me all the way to the last sector. Night thought it was a good idea since I can run fast (that and the possibility that he wants me and Artemis as far away from each other as possible, yeah... I'm gonna say that was the original idea)so that if the trouble isn't in my sector I could arive at their sector with a flash!

Then my thoughts start to wonder.

Let's see Artemis said that there were 2 girls and 1 boy meaning that...

The possibility of Jinx being one of those girls is actually.. pretty low. Since there's about what 15 or 20 girls in the the whole Titans Team soo there goes that wish but hey I can still hope right?

Once I got there only Raven, Night, Red and Artemis are there strange. Maybe the others are all ready fighting down there.

"Took you long enough" Artemis 'greeted'

Wow I don't even know how I found myself dating this woman in front of me here. Geez, her mood towards me hasn't change so what if I stopped her from calling the League she even got what she wanted since the League did learn about Raven and the Team.

'We could use a hand down here!' Connor says (more of a yell than say to be honest)

'Sorry we would have been down there by now if someone wasn't late' Artemis replies with a glare that was aimed for me.'It wasn't my fault that my sector was soo far away!' I snap

'ENOUGH! will the both of you just focus!' Raven cuts in

'Oh sorry bit who placed YOU incharge!?" She states demandingly.

Raven just ignores her amd jumps into combat to help the others or to find the running Titans. (How am I sure that those were Titans you may ask? Easy Raven's thoughts said it all. Only me, Red and Night know though because she only allowed us to hear her thoughts.)

And so the Robots are actually gone when we got down there were pieces of metal everywhere.

Looks like Raven took them all oit with her spell or something.

But what really caught my eye was a red ball with silver linings I touched it and everything went slow.

I saw Red yelling at me while Miss M has a look of horror on her face suddenly I feel myself hitting something hard and then everything goes black.

 **Hey guys sorry I didn't update busy at school but now I got**

 **some free time I'm good so that means updates would be very rare and I'm sorry for those who are reading about**

 **that.**

 **Also thank you for that amazing**

 **guest who gave me an advice sorry I couldn't really apply it in**

 **this chapter but next chapter I promise I'll try**

 **to make it flow better and hopefully longer but likd I said**

 **I am just a beginner at this whole thing, it's my first story and I know that I can do better so I'll try to improve it!**

 **Thanks alot Guest!**

 **Love Wise**


End file.
